


Plan Maestro

by PauuFu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/pseuds/PauuFu
Summary: Paticipa en el reto del grupo "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us" en facebook.Regalo para mi Daisha, con el prompt:Greg se cansó de tirar indirectas para que Mycroft se diera cuenta que le gustaba, lo invitó a su casa con el pretexto de hablar de algún caso (o cualquier otra cosa trivial) y lo recibió con una camisa blanca SOLO UNA CAMISA BLANCA. Anthea no supo de Mycroft por 2 días, luego estuvo caminando raro por 3





	Plan Maestro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts).



Greg Lestrade ya estaba cansado. Demasiado.

No podía entender cómo una persona podía ser tan inteligente, pero tan ingenua a la vez. Y es que lo había intentado todo, absolutamente todo, para que Mycroft (porque ya era Mycroft para él) se diera cuenta de cuanto le gustaba.

Pero había creado un plan, ya estaba todo preparado. Ese día su último intento, y si Mycroft no reaccionaba pues sería porque quizás no sentía lo mismo. El solo pensamiento le bajó un poco el ánimo, pero se obligó de todos modos a marcar el número del pelirrojo.

La voz al otro lado le dejó algo bloqueado, así que abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de hablar. Joder, se estaba comportando como una colegiala hormonal.

Escuchó a Mycroft soltar un insulto, creyendo, probablemente, que aquello había sido una broma, eso logró sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Hola!— saludó rápidamente, rogando por que el otro no haya colgado ya — _Lo siento, no podía responder_. 

—¿Greg?— preguntaron al otro lado. La voz de Mycroft sonaba ligeramente nerviosa, pero el detective inspector no le prestó atención.

—Si ¿como estás?

—Bien, algo ocupado ¿y tú?

—Bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio tan intenso que se escuchaba un ligero pitido a través del teléfono.

—Greg— escuchó luego de un rato — no quiero sonar grosero, pero si no necesitas nada, creo que deberíamos …

—Si, lo siento. En realidad solo quería invitarte esta noche a cenar, en mi casa. Claro, solo si puedes.

Los nervios le estaban matando, estaba casi seguro de que el otro le diría que no. De ser así ¿qué pasaría con su plan?

—Si, hoy está bien ¿a qué hora?— Greg pudo haber bailado de felicidad en ese momento.

—Te envío un mensaje con la hora. Ten un buen día. Adios— Y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía su cara arder. Lo había hecho, ahora solo faltaba llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan.

Tecleó con rapidez la hora de la cena y le envió un mensaje a Mycroft. Miró la hora en el reloj de la sala. Las tres.

Le quedaban cinco horas

Se levantó y fue al supermercado para comprar las cosas para preparar la cena, si es que realmente llegaban a la mesa. Greg deseaba con todo sus ser que no lo hicieran.

4 horas 

Ordenó su departamento lo más que pudo. Poniendo especial énfasis en su habitación. Se aseguró de tener condones y lubricante en el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Nunca se sabía que podía pasar.

3 horas

Comenzó con la cena. No era el mejor chef, pero puso todo su esfuerzo en preparar algo a la altura del pelirrojo. Si el plan no funcionaba necesitaba algo para pedirle disculpas al otro.

2 horas

Se metió a la tina, necesitaba relajarse. Un baño espumoso quizá lo lograría.

1 hora

No lo logró. Aun sentía sus piernas temblar y su corazón latir con fuerza. Pero al menos ya estaba limpio.

Se tomó su tiempo para peinarse, asegurándose de acomodar cada cabello desordenadamente, aparentando rebeldía.

Ya era la hora y el ya estaba listo esperando en el sillón, sentado tan tenso que le dolía la espalda. 

El sonido del timbre le provocó un sobresalto. Se levantó e intentó relajarse, respirando profundamente un par de veces hasta que se sintió menos tenso. Caminó nerviosamente hacia la puerta, la función estaba por comenzar.

Abrió asomando solo la mitad de su cuerpo para saludar a Mycroft y retrocedió para dejarlo entrar. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de aquel plan.

Mycroft podría molestarse, podría no hablarle nunca más, podría creer que era un loco al que le gustaba recibir visitas con solo una camisa. Porque ese era su "gran" plan, .invitarlo a su casa y recibirlo casi sin ropa.

Una simple camisa blanca era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Se sentía ridículo.

El pelirrojo le miraba sorprendido y sin hablar, haciéndole sentir aún más expuesto. Maldijo el momento en el que se le había ocurrido esto. No era bueno armar "planes maestros" estando borracho.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía continuar con esto, aun cuando cada segundo de silencio hacía que su pecho doliera.

—¿Quieres beber algo antes de la cena y prefieres comer enseguida?— preguntó mirando al suelo, sintiendo su voz quebrarse un poco.

No obtuvo respuesta. Levantó la mirada, temiendo encontrarse con la asqueada de Mycroft.

Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron no vio nada, y eso era la reacción que más temía, que el pelirrojo se cerrara por completo.

—Yo...— se removió incómodo, bajando lo más que pudo la camisa para cubrirse —debería ir a vestirme. Si quieres puedes comer o también puedes irte, no me molestaré.

Y antes de que el otro reaccionara se escabulló rumbo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de correr a esconderse a su cama, bajo las mantas. Estaría así solo unos momento, luego iría a cenar con Mycroft (aunque dudaba que el otro haya preferido quedarse).

Aquel había sido el momento más vergonzoso para Greg. No pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas aisladas se escaparan de sus ojos ¿Qué había hecho? No entendía como aquella idea le había parecido la mejor del mundo solo unas horas atras.

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su miseria personal. Solo podía ser Mycroft, y no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él. Pero al parecer quien fuese no escuchó sus pensamientos, porque escuchó las bisagras chirriar un poco al abrirse la puerta, lo que provocó que se encogiera bajo las mantas.

Sintió como las mantas le eran arrebatadas, y solo le quedó cubrirse con su camisa. Miro a Mycroft, que le devolvía la mirada, y esta vez Greg si logró ver emoción en aquellos ojos, no lograba identificar que sentimiento era el que se reflejaba, pero al menos lo había hecho reaccionar de alguna manera.

Cerró los ojos un momento, respirando para calmarse y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, recuperando parte de sus mantas para cubrirse.

Mycroft se sentó a su lado en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que decir.

—Yo...— empezaron ambos al unísono, pero se interrumpieron inmediatamente. Greg creyó que lo mejor sería intentar explicarle a Mycroft que había pasado, mintiendo, obviamente.

—Primero debería pedirte disculpas, espero que esto no te haya enfadado, aunque comprenderé si sí— se disculpó, jugando con sus manos en su regazo, mirándolas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—No estoy molesto— fue todo lo que dijo el otro, manteniendo su mirada fija en algún punto de la nada.

—¿No?— soltó una risa sin gracia —deberías.

—Solo estoy sorprendido.

—Si me dejas, puedo vestirme y luego podemos cenar— dice Greg, cambiando de tema. Sonríe un poco.

—Puedes quedarte así — dijo Mycroft levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta —. De todos modos si te vistes no creo que la ropa te dure mucho.

Salió de la habitación y fue ahí, que Greg lo vio de perfil, que notó el bulto en la entrepierna del otro, que amenazaba con romper el cierre del pantalón. 

Un sonrojo invadió su rostro, seguido de una sonrisa ladina. Aún con los percances su plan había funcionado.

Anthea no supo de Mycroft por 2 días, luego estuvo caminando raro por 3

**Author's Note:**

> He decidido usar el mismo final del prompt para finalizar el fic, solo porque no sabía como más concluirlo. Soy pésima para los finales.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, al menos hasta la parte donde siento que se fue para abajo xD


End file.
